ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Koregos Oresteia
"You ever come across someone that you really should not have messed with? Yea, That's Me!" - Koregos to Sith Lord Braggi = Character Overview = Koregos Oresteia was a Jedi Shadow whom had survived several wars and attempted Jedi Purges. He was rarely in contact with the Jedi Council and his silence saved his life. An often brash and unfriendly man, Koregos lived only for his code and his duty. He was a heavy drinker and a smoker and was un trusting of others. After the death's of his father and son, Koregos tended to work alone. He had always served the lightside of the force, destroying any presence of the dark side he could find, but he rarely worked for councils or orders. Koregos was not a man of words, rather a man of action. Biography Born in 138 ABY on the Planet Naboo. His father was Jedi Master Ajax Oresteia, his mother was a Naboo native whom died in childbirth. Ajax did not believe in the Jedi Council and raised his son as he saw fit, training him in the ways of the Shadow, training him how to destroy the darkside. He was rather sheltered and often left to fend for himself until the age of 18 when he was sent on his first mission. In the Workings, bare with me. Force Powers "That kriffing sithspawn tried to blast me, No class. I threw up a bubble and waited em out, then I stomped his goofy arse." -Koregos Oresteia The Jedi shadow was not proficient in many abilities but he was trained to fight and destroy any and all traces of the darkside. He was used as a weapon of the Jedi and was highly skilled in the powers he did use, often with deadly outcomes. The Powers the Shadow was known to use are few but several documents have proven the powers listed below. Force Light: Used after the death of his Son and Father to destroy the Sith Lord Braggi. Telekinesis: Was said to be highly gifted in the ability during his training on Naboo. He was documented as being able to use Force Wave, Force Bubble, Push/Pull/Grip. Koregos, like his father and son, was given the gift of Psychometry. this ability was often used by the Oresteia family to track down the often bloody trails of the darksiders they hunted. The often evasive shadow claimed to also be highly skilled in Force Speed, Force Cloak and Electric Judgment. Weapons and Armor The Force Imbued Cloak that Koregos was hardly ever without, was given to him as his father died. The cloak is made of shell spider silk and is of a dark forest green. His son, Odysseus wore a family Jerkin, also imbued with the force. On his passing Koregos took the article of clothing and has worn it everyday since. The third and final of the family gifts was an ancient Jedi Katana. The weapon was made of Beskar and was rarely ever seen in combat, or apart from it's master. Koregos rarely used the weapon but in situations of dire need, his ancestor's blade never failed him. Koregos also carried other weapons and accessories. A worn baldric was slung across his chest, this carried two dueling sabers in the form of one saber hilt. The weapon could be separated vertically and formed two thin blades, he was also known to carry a saberstaff in his younger days. Koregos was also known to carry three 6 inch daggers on his left hip, a mandalorian ripper on his right. His clothes were often dirty and damp with the wilderness for the man rarely ever slept inside. Overall the man looked much like a ranger or a beggar but as those whom underestimated him found out, he was much more. Combat Styles "I know the rules, but I fight like I want to, I kill as I need to, I do what I have to." - Koregos talking to his son. Koregos was a known master of both Juyo and Shien/Djem sho. He was reportedly a ferocious user of Makashi and thus favored the thinner blades of his sabers in combat. While using his saberstaff he could become quite acrobatic and with the intensity of his strikes and the range of his weaponry, was a feared combatant. He sometimes favored his fists or his guns, where he gained the knowledge to wield them as he did is unknown, he may have hid as a smuggler for sometime as several accounts claim of fights along the outer rim, they point to Koregos as the victor in many of them. Transportation Koregos was known to use a variety of starcraft. As the years went on and he became older, he favored his all black Stealth X, "Apollo". UFRP Character Facts & Trivia The Name Koregos comes from the greek word, chorgus. It is a simple bastardization. Oresteia is the name of a greek play, one in which a character Orestes is a major part. Koregos is directly influenced by Clint Eastwood and his appearance is taken from that of a Dunedain Ranger. Author's Notes This is my newest character and only the second Jedi I have ever played. Hopefully his story will be good.